big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Room V2
Iya So the first room game became very successful and insanely popular, which other editions as well such as minecraft and galaxy adventures. Though The Room became super hectic and confusing, so I decided to make a new, better version. READ THE RULES 3 VIOLATIONS OF THE RULES IS A BAN FROM THE ROOM V2. Thank you. Rules # Never make another player do something, only you can make yourself talk and do stuff, all the other characters have their own free will, except, of course, NPC's which are not actual people behind them doing stuff, such as the zombies. # No mentioning other users when they have not joined. # Do not delete anything unless it disobeys the rules. # You can only control NPC's that you created. # Do not drastically change what's going on. #Please do not troll people (Like keep on trying to kill them) # Have fun!!!! The Room V2 Spyroclub1 Joins Spyroclub1: Ah, here again. Its pretty peaceful since the craziness of the last game, but, still... I wish I had some friends join. GiantNate91 Joins GiantNate91: Ah, a fresh new room. the air smells great... wait. But what’s that other odd smell? MintCrepe joins MintCrepe: Aaah Sh*t. Here we go again. GiantNate91: No cussing, mint. Spyroclub1: I hope someone else joins. GiantNate91: Same here... it’s kinda lonely Neptune sends a message through the door Neptune's message reads: ''I don't think people are too excitied to join after what happend with the original...'' Yoda joins Yoda: ooh hey guys! I'm ready for my first room adventure! spacepuppy joins spacepuppy:so what do you guys want to do first Suddenly spyroclub1 falls through a trap door, what will the group do? spacepuppy looks down the trapdoor to see how hard it wold be to save him spacepuppy:wait I have an Idea, but we need a shovel and pickaxe MintCrepe: We don’t have a plot do we? What should we do...? spacepuppy: um...... GiantNate91: I don’t know, but let’s do this! Mistytrainz walks into the room through the wooden door. Wait, was there a wooden door. Mistytrainz: yo am i early this time gamrz wazzap jiodfiawj Mistytrainz: yo lets see this hella cool trapdoor Mistytrainz falls in Mistytrainz: oh shoot MintCrepe: Aaand 5 seconds in and we already have a death. Soyroclub1: Guys!!! Help me!!! Aghhhh! Zombies attack Spyroclub1 GiantNate91: ILL SAVE YOU!!! spacepuppy: *sigh* more zombies pulls out alien sword spacepuppy: snuck this from an area 51 on mars kills all zombies spacepuppy: i also got a blaster!' ' GiantNate91 yells ToPhu Joins ToPhu: What the f- GiantNate91: But that means you're going to hit us!!! spacepuppy:why would i do that?!? GiantNate91: It would- AHHH GiantNate91 gets crushed by an avalanche of zombies ''' ToPhu: SPACEPUPPY! DON'T USE YOUR WEAPONS! IT WOULD DAMAGE US!! '''ToPhu pulls out a scimitar and slashes 5 zombies ToPhu: USE A NORMAL WEAPON! ToPhu finds and pulls GN91 Out ToPhu: TELL ME YOU’RE ALIVE! Mr. Epic joins Mr. Epic: I hope this is gonna be epic! GiantNate91 opens his eyes GiantNate91: Yeah... I’m fine... ToPhu: :D ToPhu added Dragons to the game GiantNate91: What is that?? spacepuppy:ohh cool I call toothless Dragon: rawr Dragon Ate spacepuppy slices out of stomach with alien blade spacepuppy: Dang these dragins are stiff. Spacepuppy: here toothy!!! mounts toothless ''' spacepuppy: lets gooooooo '''Toothless kicks off SpacePuppy Toothless eats The Alien Blade and The Blaster ToPhu: Dragons are aggressive creatures, they can't be tamed ComicRater joins ComicRater: Did I miss something? ToPhu: You missed everything. And Watch Out Dragon ate ComicRater ToPhu removed Dragons from The Room *PandaMan joins* PandaMan: Well no one Is on I might as well get some resources spacepuppy: hey you cant control my dragon space puppy added dragons to the game GiantNate91: Umm... Will it... eat me? Also, I- AHHHH GiantNate91 disappeared under the waves of zombies again Mr. Epic: Did I miss something? spacepuppy: um yeah Toothless eats a few zombies spacepuppy:oh yeah and I get my weapons back cause the dragon despawned GiantNate91: Help m- spacepuppy:¿wut ToPhu: Actually, I picked up your weapons, I nerfed the blade and the blaster. ToPhu banned Dragons from the Room ToPhu: They cannot be tamed, That is how I made them, you used my file so I'm deleting all files about dragons ToPhu pulls GN91 out again ToPhu builds a cannon, but gets ambushed by zombies GiantNate91: Take that zombies! GiantNate91 kills a ton of zombies with an axe, but ToPhu is still surrounded GiantNate91: GUYS! I FIGURED IT OUT! THE ZOMBIES ARE BEING CLONED BY THE SECOND! Pig Lover Joins Pig Lover: You guys go, I'll stall them by being annoying and arguing with them for no reason whatsoever. Pig Lover: *insert boring lecture given by Pig Lover* Zombies get confused do not fear... mistytrainz is here mistytrainz: hi gamers Pig Lover: The zombies are attacking us! *infinity gauntlet falls on the ground* GiantNate91 trips spacepuppy pulls grabs the infinity gauntlet and snaps ToPhu GiantNate91: spacepuppy, what are you doing? mistytrainz:none of you guys cared so i got out of the trapdoor myself geez ToPhu: Boi you ain't have all infinity stones so screw you ToPhu fires a cannonball and kills spacepuppy PandaMan runs away from zombies and makes a shrine to Notch. PandaMan: I’m going to pray to Notch and ask him to remove the zombies. Notch appears and removes the zombies GiantNate91: Thank you, PandaMan... But you just put the room on peaceful. Herobrine appears. Herobrine: THERE SHALL NEVER BE PEACE. Ender dragon appears ''' '''GiantNate91 gets pinned down by the ender dragon Notch: HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY TEMPLE. Notch jumps at Herobrine with the sword of light in his hand Herobrine: Oh be quiet. Herobrine waves his hand and notch turns into a sheep. Herobrine walks over to the roomates; GiantNate91 is still pinned down. Herobrine is about to kill PandaMan when he is knocked over by a rainbow colored lightning bolt. Rainbow Steve walks out of the wreckage. Rainbow Steve: THATS FOR KILLING MY PARENTS HEROBRINE Crossdoggo Joins Crossdoggo: What the F- Monstercat (OfficialMonstercat) Joins Crossdoggo: wassup monstercat! Rainbow Steve puns down herobrine. Rainbow Steve: EVERYBODY GET YOUR WEAPONS AND PILE ON! Monstercat turns into uncared mode. (The first picture) Monstercat: Oh yessss, lets do this. Crossdoggo: What the hell, what happened to you? Monstercat: I can Change modes, I have regular, which looks like this (the second picture) And instict (the third picture) Rainbow steve: HURRY UP! Monstercat jumps on in uncaged mode Crossdoggo jumps on with his ultra future saber ToPhu shoots Herobrine with a cannonball The Ender Dragon is about to eat GiantNate91. Beep, the server went black. Since no one plays anymore, I have shut down. Goodbye, it was fun. GiantNate91: REVIVE GiantNate91 spawns in a new planet and lands on a sheep spacepupy: are arf (oh I turned into a real dog now.) Cross: uh oh, oh no spacepuppy: arf? (What?) Cross: can we not do this. I don’t want more hate, and I don’t wanna start another war spacepuppy: arf arf arf arf (you dont have to do it, let pepole who want to do it do it) cross: wanna do it, it’s just I’m gonna get a ton of hate, spacepuppy: arf (and how are you sure that your going to get hate?) Cross: for the last 3 times I have spacepuppy: arf arf arf? (and that means your going to get hate on this one how exactly?) Cross: might do something that people hate. thats what happened last time spacepuppy: arf arf (than don’t do that kind of stuff) spacepuppy: *makes a dog iron man suit* Cross: They say “I’m making it about myself” and “You are too OP” I TRY NOT TO BUT PEOPLE SAY I AM AND I HATE IT MintCrepe: If this isn’t gonna be all Minecraft like last time, then I guess I’ll join... And don’t just magically get gear like that, it’s what ruins games. It’s like you’re playing Pokemon for the first time and you immediately have a Level 100 Arceus and every Pokemon and TM in the game. spacepuppy: arf (what he said) (and i am a spacepuppy gets an automatic iron man suit lol) cross: if that’s the case then I make a future Spider-Man suit that can turn into different spider mans from different spider-verses spacepuppy: ???????????? Cross: watch spider man into the spider verse and read the spider verse comics spacepuppy: arf arf arf arf (already did but what does that have to do with anything?) cross: thought you were confused with my Spider-Man suit Cross: im going into Doggo mode Cross: Bork (yeet) ComicsCreatorz has joined the chat spacepuppy: arf arf arf arf (hi! I have a iron dog suit. Hope you have fun here!) cross: Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf Bork Bark (I have my spider verse Spider-Man suit. It can turn me into different Spider-Man’s from different spider-verses. you know I can morph into other animals, right?) Cross Morphs Into Elemental Dragon with Armor cross: Roar! spacepuppy flyes up and blasts cross in the face spacepuppy: arf arf arf (stop! I don’t wanna hurt you!) GG:join in with a infinity blade and slams into cross Cross: TF. I have unbreakable armor for that reason lol. Please stop. I wouldn’t hurt you. lol. GG:!tp cross void Cross turns back into a dog. Cross: GG, you cant troll people like that. And it’s not Minecraft spacepuppy: were not playing Minecraft �� Cross: Thx spacepuppy: if you want to do “minec do the room Minecraft edition Category:The Wiki Category:The room Category:Fun Category:Add-On Category:Games Category:Wiki Page Category:Wiki page Category:Wiki PAge Category:Articles Category:Meta Category:Wiki user Category:Cool stuff Category:Action Category:Drama pages Category:Is Anyone Going To Edit This Anymore? Category:Please somebody edit this again LOL Category:Is this going to not be used anymore? Category:Articles with over 15 comments Category:The Room Category:Community Activities Category:Abandonned Pages Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Abandoned pages Category:Pages never used again